


.good enough

by AkaToMidori



Series: Better [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Sho waits for Aiba's reply, but no text comes for five days.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Better [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	.good enough

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 03_  
>  “I just don’t want to think for a while.”

“Thank you for watching. We’ll see you for the news’ night edition at eleven. Good evening.”

Sho smiled one last time for the cameras as he bowed. Next to him, his co-anchor did the same. 

“And we’re out,” the director shouted. “Thank you for your work, Sakurai-san, Ariyama-san.” 

Sho thanked the director and the rest of the news staff as he passed them while heading to his dressing room. 

His co-anchor Ariyama started chatting him up as they walked, and Sho politely nodded while he made small talk with her. They’d been working together for a couple of months now, and while Sho didn’t hate her or anything, she didn’t quite get along with her either. She was very smart and pretty, but she was too flirty for his tastes, and insisted on touching Sho’s arm or shoulder while they talked, which rubbed him the wrong way. 

Reaching his dressing room, Sho excused himself and got inside, closing the door behind him with a sigh. He reached into his pocket and checked his messages like he did every minute of every day for the past five days. No notifications. Nothing. Not even a message in his group chat with his close friends – the one where Aiba was too. He sighed again and started picking up his things to get home. 

Four days ago, when he had woken up in the middle of the night hungover but famished, he had discovered that he had sent a message to Aiba in his drunken stupor asking him to forgive him. At first he had panicked, and had stared at that chat the whole night, fearing the moment Aiba would reply. But as morning came, he had found himself hopeful that his friend would say something, anything. 

For the whole day, no message had come. Now, five days later, Sho had lost any hope to hear back from Aiba. He was worried, most of all, but he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if Aiba had told any of their friends about what had happened – even though their radio silence on their group told him that they knew _something_ was up – and he didn’t want to add any more reasons to the list of things Aiba was angry at him for. 

He drove as soon as he got into his car. He was so tired, and all he wanted was to get home and take a long, hot bath to relax. 

When he got to his apartment complex and climbed the stairs, he was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the figure sitting next to his door in the distance. Heart skipping a beat, Sho hurried in his steps. He could recognize him anywhere. 

“Aiba?” 

Alerted of his presence, Aiba got up immediately. He and Sho stared at each other in silence for a long moment. Sho’s brain started coming up with a million of reasons why Aiba was there. Did something happen with his girlfriend? Did she say something else to him that made him feel like shit? Was he hurt? 

“Can we get inside?” Aiba said at last, breaking the silence. 

“S—Sure,” Sho said, hurrying to find his keys in his pocket and fumbling with them to open the lock. 

When he finally opened the door, Sho got inside and took off his shoes at the _genkan_ , making way for Aiba to get in. Aiba closed the door behind him and took off his shoes too, but instead of wearing the slippers Sho was laying out for him in the meantime, he just stepped inside and pulled Sho up from the floor by the lapels of his coat. 

Sure that Aiba had come there to punch him, Sho squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain to come. But instead of being punched, Sho felt himself being pushed to the wall. He stumbled, and his back hit the firm surface. His eyes opened as he let out a surprised sound, and he noticed Aiba’s dark eyes for the first time that night. He didn’t have the time to think it through though, cause the next thing he knew, Aiba was pressing himself onto Sho and was kissing him hungrily. 

Confused as he was, Sho welcomed Aiba’s passion and responded with his own, kissing him as hard as the other did. He could feel his heart beat like crazy, and a rush of blood going to his brain made him feel light-headed for a second. Aiba took his own coat off in one go, and helped Sho get rid of his the second later, pulling the jacket of his suit down too. 

Sho shivered when he felt Aiba’s fingers on his chest through his shirt. Aiba’s hands were hot like fire, and Sho yearned for them to burn his skin. He didn’t know what was happening, and he didn’t know why. Should he abandon himself to his feelings, or should he demand an explanation? It was becoming increasingly hard to think with Aiba’s hands all over his body, and he needed to make a decision fast. 

At that moment, Aiba stepped back to get rid of his shirt, giving Sho a second to clear his head. When Aiba’s clothes hit the ground and he was back on Sho, attacking the buttons of his shirt and palming him through his pants, the older man pushed him away gently. 

“Aiba,” he panted, cursing himself as he gripped his friend’s wrists, making the sweet friction on his bulge stop, “wait!” 

The other complied with a frustrated sigh and rested his head on Sho’s shoulder as he kept him still. “What?” he said, eventually.

Sho closed his eyes as he tried to regain his breath. “Why are you doing this?”

Somewhere down his chest, Aiba replied: “isn’t this what you want?” 

“Masaki…” Sho started. Of course this was what he wanted. But did Aiba? 

“Since you kissed me I haven’t been able to think about anything else.” His friend looked up at him and stepped back, freeing himself from Sho’s grip. “And now... I just don’t want to think for a while.”

Sho had seen Aiba naked many times before over the course of their friendship. They had skinny dipped in various pools with their friends, they had taken showers and baths together more times than he could count; but this was the first time Aiba was naked in front of him because he wanted to be. It was the first time Aiba’s body was being offered to him and he was allowed to take it. 

He didn’t think about it twice after that. He grabbed one of his friend’s hands and dragged him to his bedroom. Aiba wasted no time, immediately pressing his body flush to Sho’s as soon as they got inside the room, and already working to unbuckle his belt. Sho groaned deeply when he felt Aiba’s hardness push against him as his fingers dug into his pants to take him out of his boxers. He could only pant helplessly as Aiba grabbed him and started moving his hand up and down at just the right pace. 

“Sho…” he whispered in his ear as he humped him from behind. 

Sho only let himself drown in his pleasure for another second before he pushed Aiba’s hand away and guided him to the bed. Aiba sat down and stared at him with a hungry look in his eyes as dropped down to his knees. 

“Let me take care of you, Masaki,” Sho said, earnestly. 

Aiba nodded as he licked his lips, and Sho smiled softly as he pulled down his friend’s pants and started kissing his way up his thighs. 

This was not just about sex for him. This was the chance he was waiting for. He finally had the opportunity to make Aiba understand that he deserved so much more, and that he, Sho, could give it to him. He didn’t know if his friend got all the deep implications behind his last sentence, but for now it was going to have to be good enough. 

He would show him what it meant to be loved. He would show him how he _should_ be loved. And he would love him until every thought in Aiba’s head would become blank, and then some more.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not over yet...


End file.
